


tie my handle bars to the stars

by SapphiraBlue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Getting Together, M/M, Texting, suga's a schemer but that's nothing new, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: Nishinoya and Yaku strike up a friendship after Suga, schemer that he is, sets Yaku up with Noya's phone number.





	tie my handle bars to the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place immediately after that one scene at the end of the first Karasuno-Nekoma practice match.

Yaku blinked after Nishinoya's retreating back, surprised at his effusive praise out of nowhere. Next to him, Sugawara chuckled lightly at his dumbfounded expression. "He's really quite intense, isn't he? He grows on you after a while, though."

Yaku smiled, turning back to Sugawara and saying, "He's dangerous on court, that's for sure..." He threw another glance after Noya, searching for him in the general chaos that was the Nekoma gym after the practice match. He had a feeling that the expression on his face was slightly on the terrifying side; he was smiling wide enough to hurt, by now.

Sugawara seemed to think about something for a moment, chewing his lip pensively. He seemed to come to a decision after a moment, pulling a pen and a scrap of paper out from nowhere. He scribbled for a second, and then handed the scrap to Yaku. Yaku looked down at what could only be a phone number.

Sugawara winked, leaning in and whispering conspiratorially, "That's Noya's number. It looks like y'all have some things y'all wanna talk about, hmm?"

Yaku looked up at Sugawara, grinning even through the blush rising hot on his cheeks. "That obvious, is it?" he teased lightly, "But thanks, really. I don't want to creep him out or anything, though. Do you think this is really okay?"

Sugawara waved a hand dismissively, scoffing, "It'll be fine! He knows me well enough that he should've expected this. If he doesn't, shame on him." He looked over his shoulder as someone called his name, and after a quick nod to them, turned back to Yaku. "Just text him tonight, okay? He really admires you, and I think he'll appreciate it," he said, his eyes focused on Yaku's face like twin lasers. Yaku nodded, and Sugawara smiled angelically, the intense expression melting away like it had never existed. He took his leave soon afterwards, tossing a friendly wave over his shoulder; Yaku waved back, with not a little bewilderment.

~o0o~

Later that night, Yaku lay on his bed, staring at his phone. He'd added Nishinoya into his contacts, and now he was considering whether texting him was wise. A glance at the clock told him he'd been staring at his phone for close to half an hour. The situation was growing untenable.

In a sudden flurry of movement, Yaku gave up on thinking, and sat up, phone in hand, entering a text message into the text box before he could think better of it. His thumb hovered over the send button for a second before he decisively stabbed it down onto the keyboard.

In the next second, Yaku had flung himself face-first onto the bed, holding his now closed phone in a death grip as he groaned into his pillow. He didn't know what he'd do if this turned out badly, but if it did, it'd probably be something very dramatic. Maybe even Kuroo-levels of dramatic.

~o0o~

Noya looked up, the sound of his phone vibrating yanking him out of his academic trance. He shook off brief annoyance; he'd been doing so well concentrating on his assignment, and it was unlikely he'd get back in that zone now. He reached over and picked up his phone anyways, flipping it open.

He made a face; the number displayed wasn't anybody he knew, and he was half-tempted to just put his phone back down and go back to his homework. Curiosity had him in its grip, though, and he opened the text after a few more seconds.

> **_From: Unknown_ **   
>  _> > Hey._   
>  _> > I know this might be weird._   
>  _> > This is Yaku Morisuke. Sugawara gave me your number, said he thought we'd get something out of talking to each other._

Noya stared at his phone, nonplussed. Damn Suga for seeing right through him! And he thought he'd been hiding his admiration for the other libero pretty well!! Clearly, not well enough for the likes of Sugawara Koushi, though, resident observer and schemer that he was.

He sat back in his desk chair and worked on composing a return message that wouldn't come off too hero-worshippy.

~o0o~

Yaku blinked up from where his head was buried in his pillows as his phone pinged insistently. He rubbed his eyes muzzily and sat up. His head cleared just a bit, and he scrambled to check his phone for notifications as he remembered what he was waiting on.

He flipped open his phone and hastily opened the new text he'd received, only to blink in consternation.

> **_From: Nishinoya Yuu_ **   
>  _> > !!!!!!!!!!_   
>  _> > Hey, Yaku-san!!!!!_   
>  _> > I'm sorry if Suga-san bothered you! I wouldn't say no to talking to you, of course, but you don't have to if you don't want to!!!_

It was more the excessive use of exclamation marks that made Yaku scratch his head, although he hadn't expected Nishinoya to be quite so deferential.

Slowly, he texted back, hoping his words would come across as he intended them to. The last thing he wanted to do was scare Nishinoya away - he admired his skills as a libero, and from what little he'd seen of his personality, he could end up really liking the guy.

~o0o~

Noya rushed to pick his phone when it beeped at him again. He opened the new text massage waiting for him, and grinned outright at his phone.

> **_From: Yaku Morisuke_ **   
>  _> > I don't mind. I'd like to talk with you._

Noya was typing out a response when his phone beeped again, and a new message from Yaku popped up on his screen.

> _> > And knock off the -san. We're both excellent liberos, there's no need to stand on formality between us._

Noya had to put down his phone and cover his face with his hands for a good minute before he could calm down enough to type up his response.

~o0o~

The two liberos soon struck up a strong friendship. At first, their conversations were a little stilted, awkward, hinging on their mutual volleyball positions to keep communication going. Eventually, though, they warmed up to each other, and messages increased from once weekly to multiple individual messages every day.

It certainly didn’t escape Yaku’s notice that Noya had a tendency to message him very late at night; indeed, most of the time it qualified as early morning. Yaku worried for Noya’s health and sleep schedule; then again, that was a tad hypocritical of him, because most days, he’d be awake and able to respond to Noya’s messages. Yaku felt almost embarrassed at the emergence of his more motherly tendencies, but he reveled in their newfound friendship more than he cared about seeming overbearing.

Time passed, and the two spent almost every day in contact; hardly a day passed where one of them didn't at least send a wish for a good morning, or evening, or some small tidbit they thought the other might appreciate. Yaku would often send Noya reminders to do his homework, or to study for his tests, and Noya encouraged Yaku to let loose every so often when he seemed stressed. Most memorably, he once even got Kuroo to drag Yaku away from where he was practically chained to his desk studying for some huge upcoming English test. Later, Yaku asked him how he'd managed to alert Kuroo to his plight, and Noya refused to tell him.

(Later, Yaku found out that Noya had texted Hinata, who had texted Kenma, who had badgered Kuroo until he finally broke and bodily dragged Yaku out of his bedroom for a game of pickup volleyball with Kenma and Bokuto.)

Neither of them found it strange that they knew each other well enough to tell when the other seemed stressed or when they needed encouragement.

~o0o~

Another training camp was fast approaching, and Yaku and Nishinoya were both looking forward to seeing each other again, excited to actually have a proper face-to-face conversation. Not only could they show each other the skills they had been working on in the time elapsed, they could actually carry on conversations on their favorite subjects without the pesky problem of interpreting flat words on a screen.

Yaku was looking forward to learning the cadence of Noya’s voice, and if his sentences came as fast as his texts sometimes did. Noya was hoping to learn the tilt of Yaku’s mouth when he smiled. He thought he could tell through texts when he’d made Yaku smile, and he was keen to carry it on to the real world.

When the Karasuno bus pulled up to the training camp, the only person to beat Noya out of the bus was Hinata, who was fizzling with energy as usual. Noya, who was practically throwing off sparks in his excitement, bounced down the steps, ready to start playing immediately. Ennoshita caught him by the collar, and he slumped momentarily when he learned that they’d be setting up their dorms before heading over to the gym. He perked up soon enough, though, and he raced Hinata and Kageyama to the dorms, luggage bouncing in tow.

The moment finally came to begin practice, and Noya burst into the gym alongside Hinata, attracting the attention of most players already warming up inside. Kenma immediately peeled away from the cluster of Nekoma players on one side of the gym, striding towards Hinata. Hinata bounced toward him, already babbling a story at him before Kenma was even within range.

Yaku followed after Kenma, waving off Kuroo’s comment and Lev’s curiosity, greeting Noya and the rest of Karasuno who had caught up behind him. Suga nudged Noya out of the way, greeting Yaku, while Kuroo materialized to (attempt to) intimidate Daichi.

Sometime in the hubbub, Yaku grabbed Noya by the wrist and tugged him away, supposedly to go warm up in a quieter, less rowdy corner. He shooed Lev and even Fukunaga away by pulling out the pretense that it would be a libero stretching session, but that backfired as Shibayama came to join them. Noya was unperturbed, though, chattering away as though he and Yaku were the best of long-time friends, instead of two people who had met a month ago through a sport.

Yaku watched and responded when the conversation called for it, and he learned that yes, Noya’s sentences came as fast as his texts sometimes did, and that his eyes lit up when he smiled that lightning-quick grin of his.

Noya learned that Yaku’s smile was slow and small, but cut through him like a knife, leaving him blinking in its wake. Yaku was just as cheerful and determined a player as Noya himself, but he added to the game a grace and stillness that Noya only wished he could possess.

Shibayama watched all of this with bemusement, aware that there was something deeper going on than it appeared on the surface, but lacking the context to make a judgement.

Practice matches commenced, and Yaku and Noya played with a ferocity unknown outside of actual games. Each strove to surprise the other with the techniques they’d worked on since their first meeting. Noya’s improved block-follow brought out a fierce grin from Yaku; likewise, Yaku’s flawless stance and impeccable receives, even in the face of Lev’s blundering, had Noya practically vibrating with delight.

Practice was grueling and exhausting. The end of the day found everyone either lying on the floor, completely boneless, or wishing they could lie on the floor completely boneless. The liberos were collapsed in a pile near each other, panting, completely spent after a day of nearly incessant movement.

~o0o~

Dinner and a bath revived everyone enough to spread the gentle hum of quiet conversation through the building. Some of the more enthusiastic players picked up some more individual practice, but Noya felt safer taking care of his injuries incurred in the line of his libero duties. As he took care of his various new bruises and scrapes, Yaku sat down beside him, and started doing the same. Taking care of injuries devolved into helping each other stretch, chattering away to each other as they had been doing over text.

The moment Noya got Yaku to laugh as he was helping him stretch was the moment he knew he was in trouble, as he felt Yaku’s sides rumble beneath his hands, and the warm sounds of his giggles filled his ears.

He felt his face flush hot with a blush.

Yaku enjoyed the warmth of Noya's hands against his back, feeling the stretch pull through his legs and his hips as Noya put steady pressure on him. He turned his head to try and catch a glimpse of Noya's face, wondering why he'd suddenly fallen quiet. The redness of his cheeks he could have blamed on the heat of the night, but Noya's downturned eyes clued him in to his actual thoughts.

Yaku straightened out of his stretch, turning to look at Noya, who had sat back, hands resting on his knees, eyes still downcast. Yaku tilted his head to the side, considering. After some moments, he reached out and took one of Noya's hands in his, interlacing their fingers and swiping his thumb over the knuckles.

Noya's head shot up, and he focused on their interlaced hands, smile spreading across his face. He shuffled around until he was sitting side by side with Yaku, and leaned against him, and continued the story he had left off, gesturing wildly with his free hand.

~o0o~

By the end of the training camp, Noya and Yaku had become comfortable in their closeness, leading others to comment on it. Kenma was the first; he came up to them one day after a practice match and congratulated them quietly.

Sugawara caught wind of it next, when he saw Yaku gently touch at Noya's chin after a game where he had misjudged a flying fall and bumped the floor. His radiant grin had Noya marching up to him, pointing and exclaiming, "You planned this!!"

Suga only winked and replied, "It worked, though, didn't it? And you did all the hard work yourself, anyways. I had nothing to do with it."

Yaku caught up then, drawing Noya away with a hand on his shoulder, leaving Suga with a dry, "Thanks, much appreciated."

Later that evening, the two of them managed to escape the masses, escaping from prying eyes by going on a walk around the campus. The pale moonlight and soft evening breeze gave Noya the courage to reach out and take Yaku's hand in his. Yaku curled his fingers around Noya's and bumped their shoulders together.

Eventually they came to a stop in a quiet grove of trees in a tucked away corner. Noya dropped his head onto Yaku's shoulder, somehow, and said quietly, "I really like you, you know?"

Yaku shivered as Noya's warm breath washed over his chilled skin, and replied, "I know. I really like you too."

Yaku saw Noya's smile out of the corner of his eye, and then felt the press of his lips against his cheek. Yaku turned his head and caught Noya's lips with his. He turned fully to face him, bringing his free hand to cradle Noya's face gently before pulling away and resting his forehead against Noya's.

Noya smiled up at him, and promptly sweetened the moment with, "I can call you Morisuke, now, right?"

Yaku only laughed, and said, "Only if I can call you Yuu."

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written any kind of confession scene before! Please review and let me know what y'all think!


End file.
